Vinnyquest 2017
by TakeThePRNDL
Summary: Vinny has almost won the world chamionships! Vinny must now save Vineland Island from destiny itself. Well, that and the literal Pokemon gods. Also Karkat was there.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Don't own Pokemon(Nintendo?) or Homestuck(Andrew Hussie) or JonTron(Jon Jafari) or anything else mentioned in the story(The fourth and probably final will be Jessie(Disney)). Tomodachi Life is owned by Nintendo, and any of Vinny's Tomodachi Life Charecters are owned by Vinny(Vincent Pastapizza) Setting Moemonbound later in the story.**

 **Rated T for a lot of implied things later. You know, It's a moemon story. T-rating is quite uncommon and 70 of the 80 fics are M-Rated.**

 **KEY DIFFERENCES:**

 **NOT A SMUT FIC** **. This is the most stressed thing.**

 **Game Grumps/Normalboots: Crossover. Jon and Arin are famous trainers. The other Grumps, along with Jon's Normalboots buddies are often seen with them. Jon and Arin are Feralmasters(see below)**

 **Feralmasters: Trainers containing a talking feral. There are three known Feralmasters at the beginning of the fic. Jessie Musashi(Meowth), Jon "Jontron" Jafari(Jacques, in this universe a Chatot), and Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson(steve II(a venomoth), son of steve(Arin's Venomat in the Firered gameplay.).**

 **Ferals: Very rare in this universe. Ratio of Ferals:Moemon is about 1:524288(2^19)\  
**

 **Epochs: There is a cycle of epochs consisting of a set of Ferals, Anthros, Moemon, Moemon and Ferals, Humans and Ferals, Humans and Anthros, and Humans and Moemon ages. This takes place in the last one(Humans and Moemon. The cycle will repeat itself until the end of the world, or if the cycle can be broken by humans or anything else.**

 **Jahns: They invaded in the 90's looking for chicken cutlets. Vinny(see below) Freed humans from Jahn rule.**

 **Vinny: The informal "8 and a halfth messiah", a title from freeing earth from Jahn rule.**

 **Messiah: In this universe, the term is reserved for the one destined to fight(and lose) against the Epoch Changer(see below)**

 **Epoch Changer: One, Often called by the humans as the "Anti-Messiah", this is the being who changes the Epoch, and are gifted immortality because of it. 9 beings have achieved immortality this way.**

 **The other way to achieve immortality: If you win a battle against the true Arceus, it gifts you with immortality. This is next to impossible and only one being has ever defeated Arceus, and the entire of this beings old group died battling. This is Jacques, Jontron's bird. Jacques was also gifted with his true form.**

 **Jon/Jacques: Secretly from another dimension, they were thrown in different times. Jacques became immortal by the time Jon had entered the timeline.**

 **Arcs: There are four stories depicted in this. The Vinny arc, the Others arc, The Alpaca arc(splits from the Vinny arc), and the Karkat arc.**

 **(Sponge can absorb sadness with his mustache BTW)**

* * *

"And here we are!" The announcer said from the speaker. "We just saw the semifinals for the 2016 Pokemon World Championships! Vinny narrowly edged out Egoraptor to take his spot, and Ash easily took out James." Little did this announcer know, the world as they knew it was going to end.

* * *

 **Vinny's Locker Room**

* * *

Vinny shook Arin's hand.

"Good game." Vinny said.

"You two." Arin said.

"I didn't expect Jon to drop out so fast." Vinny said.

Arin nodded.

"Well I've got to see some friends." Vinny said.

"Well bye then." Arin said.

"Bye." Vinny said. Vinny walked into his room to see his friends, Sponge, who was also in the tournament. Also in there was Two Faced, Al Paca, and Wal Rus. Al Paca and Wal Rus were married, and have a kid, the 5 year old Jocelyn. Jocelyn was hiding behind Alpaca.

"Oh it's fine." Alpaca said.

Jocelyn looks at Vinny, seeing it's him, slowly coming out. Walrus smiled.

"Hi." Jocelyn said.

"How are the islanders?" Vinny asked Alpaca.

"Quite well." Sponge said, not sure who Vinny asked. "All of them are fine. Lamb Chop's got a cold though."

"Thanks again for teaming up with me in the tag team." Vinny replied.

"So how do you like not Vineland Jocelyn?" Alpaca said before Sponge could say thanks.

"Although I have a bad feeling about today..." Sponge said.

"How's Pretzel?" Vinny asked. "I hear he went to Jhoto."

"He's good as well." Sponge said. "I kinda miss him though."

"Well we've gotta get some rest." Walrus said.

"Bye!" Jocelyn yelled.

Walrus, Alpaca, and Jocelyn began to walk off.

Vinny, Sponge, and Two Faced stayed.

"Wait!" Sponge said, yelling to the trio leaving. "Get to the island!'

"Why!" Alpaca yelled back.

"I just have a feeling!" Sponge replied. "I'm usually right about these things!"

Walrus decided to leave for Vineland, but Alpaca and Jocelyn didn't listen.

"I should get going." Two Faced said. "I was sharing the room with Alpaca."

Two Faced ran after Alpaca and Jocelyn.

"Let's get to the trainer rooms." Sponge said. "It's like 10PM."

"I guess.' Vinny said, opening his locker. "I have to get some things first."

Vinny grabbed his normal clothes, A green floral button-up with a white undershirt, and khakis, his very generic pistol. Guns were rare at one point but while they aren't used much, if at all, they are easier to find. He also grabbed his MP3 player. He closed the locker.

"Ready?" Sponge asked.

"Yup." Vinny said.

Vinny and Sponge went out of the locker room. When they left, Vinny turned out the lights.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to start this late in the game. I have 20-ish chapers set up in the layout they set up.**


	2. A Countdown Vinny Watched

**A/N: Don't own Pokemon(Nintendo?) or Homestuck(Andrew Hussie) or JonTron(Jon Jafari) or anything else mentioned in the story(The fourth and probably final will be Jessie(Disney)). Tomodachi Life is owned by Nintendo/Game Freak/Whoever, and any of Vinny's Tomodachi Life Charecters are owned by Vinny(Vincent Pastapizza). Anything else goes to its rightful owners. Gabe as an OC is Glaceonfan's, got permission. Also, I lost the piece of paper the layout was on.**

 **Gonna be using that T-rating for descriptions of violence.**

* * *

Vinny and Sponge were sitting in their room. The accommodations were similar to what you'd expect in a normal hotel room, with a large bed, a tv, a closet, a full bathroom, a small fridge, and a microwave. Sponge had decided to turn on the TV, the show being another one of the Top 10 marathons, culminating in a live "Top 10 Trainers" list. Sponge seemed interested in this, the last three years they did this in a row he had received an honorable mention, only being in twelfth, eleventh going to a young Alternian by the name of Terezi. Giving that Sponge, along with a lot of other lower ranking trainers, were still alive, he had plenty of opportunity to pass somebody. He had caught the numbers 1 and 2 of a Top 10 for the "Hottest New Trainers", Two going to a young boy named Jamie Alexander and his twin Pokemon sister Niney, and one going to Ravi, the third adoptee of the Rosses, a famous training duo who had other tastes, retiring to raise their oldest, Emma. The pair of them, Jamie and Ravi, had passed a very hard test that allowed them to become trainers three years early, both being 13, Jamie being slightly older, almost 14 when he was accepted. Normally the trainer age was 16, though there's normally a bill in the works to lower it, though nothing ever comes of those. Ravi was noted as number one solely due to a more famous family, as record wise, they were even at 3-0, having gone through three Gyms at the moment of the show's airing.

"Hey." Sponge said. "The show's on."

"How'd you think I did?" Vinny said. He flip-flopped between third and fourth for a few years now, as the world could never decide on who had the props.

"Third hopefully." Sponge said. "Ritter's got's stats though." He said in reference to the other flip-flopper, Gabriel Ritter. He was considered a "Sir" by many, but as a controversial topic, many lists didn't include this.

Vinny and Sponge sat on the bed, as that was the best vantage to the TV. After the intro, the host, Rock Savage, a famous announcer that had retired to essentially tabloid work, introduced himself.

"Good evening World!" Rock yelled on the show, to a cheering crowd. "I'm Rock Savage, and welcome to the 2016 Top 10 Trainers of All Time show! Tonight we're going to actually start with a glance at those who almost made it! Cherry, would you do the honors?" He said to his partner, a Cherubi.

"Well Thanks Rock!" Cherry yelled. "Well as Rock said, we'll just take a glance of 15-11, just to see who could've got here! And tonight we're going to start with number 15. This trainer is a new introduction to the list, and was always a high ground on the 100-20 shows. This guy started out as a doorman, became an actor, and then became a trainer, and after a rocky start, hasn't lost a game in 5 years, and has clawed his was to number 15 with his Liepard partner, who is it?" She said to the large screen in front of her that revealed the list. A small screen in the top left had began spinning with a silhouette of the trainer at hand, the other 4 screens marked with No. 14, No. 13, No. 12, and No. 11.

"And Number 15 is..." Cherry said, pausing for dramatic effect. A drum roll was sounded, and the trainer was revealed at it's culmination. "Tony Chiccolini!"

The Audience cheered.

"Good for him." Sponge commented. "Hope I'm not in this group." Sponge sounded a bit sad at that last part.

"Now for Number 14." Cherry said. "This, along with number 12, are both Alternians. Alternia is a rather new region, and some of the best trainers have come here for new experiences, and to find out what makes them so good. Despite the fact that the region with no Pokemon, they have another thing similar, called Fiduspawn. In this game, evolution isn't as important, and really just makes them bigger. This trainer, as a kid, became a Fiduspawn breeder, and bred some really good Fiduspawn. When his friends went to the regions of the Pokemon world, this trainer went along, taking his breeding knowledge, and by 21, had amassed a really good team. Now 23, this trainer has a rather bad record compared to his pals, but his breeding advancements land him in this spot. Number 14 goes to..."

Another pause and drum roll came, along with a another silhouette. This one was more obvious, as the horns revealed it to be a troll.

"Tavros Nitram!" Cherry yelled. The Audience seemed less excited about Tavros than Tony.

"And Number 13." Cherry said. "Number 13 is a trainer that really has fallen from grace, and was actually number 10 last year. Really this is because they was never that good to begin with, and rode off the fear of their big upset her debut fight. They hail from Kalos, and have two or three good matches under their belt, including 2016's 5th best battle. 13 goes to..."

Another pause and drum roll came, along with a another silhouette.

"Rebecca Gonzales!" Cherry yelled. The Audience didn't care, and Vinny and Sponge could tell that she was trying really hard to be excited. "Rebecca's not lower honestly because she beat Gabriel in her first fight, and it wasn't the 'get cocky and blow it' win either."

"Poor her." Vinny said. "To think, just 5 years ago Two Faced fighting her was supposed to be match of the year."

Sponge let out a small chuckle.

"And now for number 12!" Cherry said. "This Alternian has fought the hardest for the top 10, and has become the poster child for recovering people and Pokemon. She started out with a Noibat, they having been blind previously. She knows a lot with a blunt weapon, specifically a bo staff or other cane. She fought along the duo that occupied one of the highest average slots for a group, at a 21.5, Number 12 is..."

Same pause and drum roll came, along with a another silhouette. This one was also a troll, but had much smaller horns.

"Terezi Pyrope!" Cherry yelled. The Audience seemed actually interested in her.

"Well you've beat her at least." Vinny said.

"Number 11." Cherry said. "Number 11 was the ruler of a war-torn land, which he reunited under his hand, but couldn't hold on for long."

The silhouette didn't show up this time. The drum roll did though.

"Cory Baxter." Cherry said. "Cory Baxter ran The House for three years, after the SSBO, and before the New Nordics. Cory had dreamed to run a nation. To be in "the house" as he called it. He ran a rebellion through the next few states, and when the Alternians took it to see who gets it back, the Corites seem to be the favorites, under the guided hand of Cory, who some argue is the most noble person to hold the lands."

"Well this is either good or bad." Vinny said. "You've either got above 10 or below 15."

"Hope I did well..." Sponge said.

"And now for number 10." Rock Savage said. "For the top 10, we're going to announce each one, and go into detail afterwards." Rock showed the audience 10 large screens, each with a silhouette. An eagle-eyed being could note that two of them were trolls. "Number 10 is Sponge Mario. Sponge was raised on an island, along with his brothers, Mario, Luigi, and Pretzel. As they grew, the two pairs, him and Pretzel and Mario and Luigi, went their separate ways. While Mario and Luigi stayed residents of the kingdom, Sponge left after his princess died waiting for him. Pretzel never had one to begin with. Princessless, Sponge and Pretzel left the kingdom, never to be heard from from them again. When they arrived, after a brief stint in the land called Kraskatalia, it was the mid 80's. They had heard about the island region that was being set up by a man only known as Southbird and his adopted son, Vinny. Vinny was just turning 10 at the time, and the pair had set up the region of Vineland. Sponge moved to Vineland, and Pretzel followed soon before the Jahn Invasion that noted the late 80's and early 90's. Now in their mid 20s, Pretzel and Sponge decided to guide the young trainer Vinny after Southbird died. Turns out, he didn't need guidance, as he became one of the three "Big Rebels", as the Jahns called them the other two being Sponge and a Sinnohite named Gabriel, who had become a medium-named trainer at this point. Sponge took the third-wheel, and Gabriel and Vinny decided to go on the offensive. Vinny and Sponge, however did pull off one of the turning point battles of the war, taking on and beating two high-ranking Jahn generals, and even recruiting one of them to fight on the humans side, who after the war went by Lumberjahn. After the Jahn wars, Sponge became a trainer proper, and picked up a Probopass due to it's 'stache. Today he is an elderly, but not too old, person, who cheers on his younger Vinelanders in battle. Giving his inherit powers of absorbing emotion, he is considered Mesprit incarnate."

"Hey congrats." Vinny said. Sponge let out a small grin.

The audience, however, wasn't so excited. They clapped a bit though.

"Just like number 10, number 9 was a traveler of worlds." Rock said. "Starting with a brood of grubs, this Alternian found her forte in the training of Pokemon. While she is only ranked second out of all Alternians, just comes to show how they're making an impact in such short time. From the looks of her, and the rest of the top 5 trolls proper, with the exception of breeder Tavros, females tend to be better. Number 9 is Aradia Medigo, who is the highest ranking typed trainer. Despite the fact that with only ghosts, she seems to have no issues with what seems like impossibilities to a ghost type trainer, such as normal types. This, at least according to her, is attributed to a not use of ghost _type_ Pokemon, but simply _ghost_ Pokemon. This means that the Pokemon, again, according to her, can be of any type. Like all Alternians, she has a title, gained from a different time and different space, this being in her case the Maid of Time. She came here in the early 2000's, at her time unit's 9 sweeps. According to Alternian history, Aradia belonged to the lowest caste of the hemospectrum. This has apparently been rather ignored by her ascendance into something called a God Tier, acquired, along with her title, in a different space and time. She was also only the second Alternian to enter the circuit proper, only behind the Fiduspawn inspired Tavros. She didn't start off too well, being the guinea pig essentially, otherwise she probably would have ranked higher, and possibly had been the top Alternian on this list. The events of the 2000s didn't seem to faze her, unlike the other members of the list that lived to see them. She was granted the first Alternian title, having defeated Tavros in 2003. Since then, she has taken the Ghost Circuits by storm, having won 8 of the 10 last tournaments in this type. Giving her time powers, she is regarded as Celebi incarnate, and actually had taken a rivalry to the legendary. Since then, they still keep it, but according to other Alternians, this is only for show, and in private, they're actually pretty good friends. Of course, nobody outside of Alternia has seen this, so maybe this is false statement, but I guess we'll never know."

"Remember her?" Vinny said. "She was cool."

"Alpaca beat her two years ago, didn't she?" Sponge asked.

"Unlike Aradia, number 8 did care about the events of the 2000s, as she was an integral part of it." Rock said. "Dusk Stevens, leader of the Order of the Black Orchid, and former ruler of..." Rock paused. "What's it called now?" He asked. He didn't know. The lands have changed hands so many times in 30 years that nobody knows what it's called anymore. Cherry decided to assist.

"The land under Dusk's rule was called the Soivet State of the Black Orchid." Cherry said. "It was taken from the Ritters in the Nuka-War, which the Order peaced out in 2005. 2007 was the end of the SSBO, as the Corites overthrew it to found The House. The New Norden movement took it in 2010, taking the old rule of Norden with a more pacifist ideology. before the ethnic Sinnites overthrew it to make a state that was set to reunify the lands with Sinnoh proper, before the Kalosians founded a puppet state in 2012, called Lyon. Presently the Alternians rule over it, taking it in 2014, and they'll keep it until they figure out what to do with the lands, and who to give it to, deciding between the Lyonese, the Corites, the Black Orchids, the Ritter remnants, and the New Norden. Rumor has it the lands are favored towards the Corites."

"Thank you Cherry." Rock said. "Former ruler of the Soivet State of the Black Orchid. The SSBO was an experiment in a socialistic society, and was looking to be a peaceful utopia, though so did New Norden, and New Norden didn't last 6 months. With the 'means of production' seized, Dusk ran a semi-autocratic state, we don't know as the election process never happened because it was taken by the Corites in two years, with elections being every 4 years. Since the Nuka-Wars, the Corites have been the strongest and loudest of the groups, their leader, Cory Baxter, being number 11. Dusk proper ruled with an iron fist, as that was what it took to unite the warring factions, giving that Kalos, Sinnoh, Corite revolutionaries, and memebers of the old states fought for the land, but she just could not hold on. she began the reconstruction of the capital castle, continued by the Corites, and redone by the Alternians after the Sinnites attempted to destroy the castle, and along with the Kalosians, turned it to ruin. With large help, the Alternians rebuilt it within the year, and opened it as a diplomatic center at the beginning of this year. This doesn't count the many unknown areas that no kingdom has bothered to explore yet, though the Alternians have started to, though only under their leader. Battle-wise, Dusk isn't too inexperienced."

"And not to mention she's a Pokemon herself!" Cherry said.

"Yeah, you're right. She's an Umbreon." Rock said. "In the eyes of a Rookie, she'd be the most terrifying trainer to fight, spare maybe number 7. She's considered either Mewtwo or Hoopa, depending on who you ask, for her revolutionary spirit."

"Oh her." Vinny said. The Order had actually tried to take Vineland, and were crushed there. Dusk had narrowly escaped that bid. People don't normally talk about it, as it's not too well known, as the last thing Dusk did with her large funds from running the SSBO was covering up the failed war against Vineland. Vinny decided to play along, and take the shush money, because he wanted it for repairing Vineland.

"Number 7, the only person that could strike more fear into someone's heart that Dusk, was a young Ash Ketchum. Having passed the tests at a staggering even to Ravi Ross ten years old, Ash had the brains to take on anyone in a brain fight, not to mention he wasn't a weakling either. Starting and still today never losing an official match, and only 2 unofficial matches. Ash plowed through Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, before taking up Kalos and Alola at the same time. Trials, Gym Leaders, entire gangs, nothing could stand in his way. The world saw him giving mercy when he took on Gabriel in an non-counting match, just to in his words "Make sure you blow it on a small match like everyone else that was going to do it does.". Ash has since kinda just jumped on leagues and tournaments occasionally, having won all he enters. He's a lower rank giving he hasn't really done anything to make the word a not quite better place, but a 'more' place. He's only teamed up with one person, one pokemon, and a ghost in battle, being his old rival Gary, a mutual M.A.D deal in Dusk, and a man that rivaled the legends of Blue and Red, number 17, the "Lord of Salt". Now only just turned 21, he's celebrating currently with his first drink, he says it's not for his 21st, but we don't know what else it could be. Happy birthday to this trainer, who formerly represented Zygarde, but since then found someone better for Zygarde, and thus Mew is his patron Legendary. He often receives the blessings of the Pokegods as well."

"Yeah!" Cherry yelled. "Happy birthday Ash!"

"You've got him beat probably." Sponge said.

Vinny nodded.

"Number 6 is the highest ranking Alternian on the list. Another female, this one is a much higher blood caste than Aradia, but also reached her 'God Tier'." Rock said. "The Thief of Light, and current ruler of the Alternian lands, Vriska Serket. Vriska is considered to be the next "Lord of Salt" according to her stories, and had she not gained the immortality of the "God Tiers", probably would have taken the offensive right towards Arceus themselves, having defeated vastly more powerful beings, according to Alternian legend. She still carries a Crowbar taken from the distant lands and spaces and times. Arceus has taken note of this, and she's defeated anything they've thrown at her. Ruiner of undefeated records, she's generally considered a bad player to many who haven't heard of him due to the fact that she's defeated so many undefeateds. Vriska is considered a breaker of rules, and controls her own luck as the Thief of Light. She's better in numbers, but that doesn't mean she's not gone it alone before. When Ash isn't there to snipe the win, Vriska's normally there to follow through. She's the closest anyone's come to defeating him, and for a while, it looked like she'd take him down when nobody else could. She'd have won too, had it not been the rally of the Pokegods to have him win. Vriska can take any of them on one on one, yes, but without the rest of her friends, she could never take all of them, and thus she lost. That's not to say she wouldn't go down swinging, which she has plenty of times, nearly taking her out under the Heroic or Just death rules that according to the Alternians dictate the immortality of the "God Tiers". The sugary smell of the dust from her wings has haunted many a soul. She currenty rules over the land that Gabe, Dusk, and Cory onced ruled, who is set to split the lands once they are fully explored, as any maps were probably destroyed in the Kalosian and Sinnite destruction. She is the leader of the expedition to explore the lands, along with Cory, a Black Orchid, a Kalosian, a Sinnite, a Ritter supporter, and a New Nordic. Vriska, despite the fact that she's lost a few times, is regarded as the incarnate of Victini. A flag containing a poorly drawn version of her is currently the general Anti-Arcenian, but not Pro-Nordic flag."

"Really?" Vinny said. "Her?"

"Guess so." Sponge said.

After this, the show went to commercial, and Vinny ordered Room Service. Sponge got up and went to the bathroom. After he got back, the show resumed, starting with number 5.

"Number 5 is Vine Sauce, who goes by Vinny. Born as the son of the founder of Vineland, Southbird, Vinny's mom didn't seem to show up much, and was raised in part by Southbird's second wife, Lemon, a Dewgong, and played with Lemon's daughter, Limes. Limes is a shiny, and just like Good Jon and Tavros, grew up to be a peaceful breeder. Vinny grew up on the region Southbird built, being Vineland. Vineland Island is considered Vinny's work, as with the help of the islanders that had joined, Vinny rebuilt Vineland after the Jahn wars, due to Southbird's death during the Jahn wars, and he didn't get too far to begin with. Vinny has entered his first tournament this year, and giving that many this year are only one loss, most are comfortable entering a tournament they don't intend on smoking everyone in it. Vinny is in the finals, taking on number 7 on this list Ash. Vinny and Limes still are friends, and chat online sometimes. They've also founded a streaming website, named after Vinny. The current count of streamers is at about 20, and it's pretty popular. He lacks the special powers that many other people have, and he's the only one that doesn't have a for sure legendary or a debate such like Dusk. He is famous mostly for presenting the all powerful chicken cutlets to the Jahns. The Jahns invaded because they didn't know you could just buy chicken cutlets. While he didn't do too well in the battling, Vineland didn't fall to the Jahns, so that's something. He's often considered the Shaymin, as nobody really cares about Shaymin."

"There you are." Sponge said. "Wonder what pushed you down to fifth."

"Yeah, that's kinda curious I'm that low." Vinny said. "Wonder why."

"This year, the flip flop of three and four has moved to four and five, and Gabriel Ritter has taken this one this year." Rock said. "Another member of the 'We've ruled the Nordic Lands club', shared by Numbers Eleven, Eight, and Six. He calls himself a knight, a peaceful crusader of his religion. after he either dashed or was exiled, he tried liberating a region of ethnic minority clustered in an area, which was really a Sinnoh VS Hoenn war, and the Nordic people were used as a casus belli by the Hoenn people to take on Sinnoh. Regardless, he was birthed in a new nation, and decided to try and peacefully take his religion to the masses, training in Norden until he could leave at 16. He had made a bit of a name for himself in the battle known to most as "Hoenn's Round Two". Gabriel had at this point been undefeated, and at 18, came to rule of Norden, completing his father's castle/manor. Gabriel in his young adulthood lived the eighties as a preacher for his monotheistic religion, worshipping a possible creator of Arceus, though recent theories suggest, similar to most Alternian births, Arceus was as the end and beginning of a time loop. Gabriel nonetheless preached until the Jahn takeover, where he fought alongside Southbird, and eventually Vinny, and was essentially the substitute for Southbird in the plans for the final battle, though he failed to secure the glory. Through the 90's, he raised some children, naming Matthias Ritter as his heir, and training him in his ways. This went right up into the firing shots of the Nuka-Wars, something in which the next trainer would be better to explain. In 2004, shortly before the end of the Nuka half of the Nuka-war, Gabriel was killed, who we believed to have been originally by Evil Jon, but to quite the shock, 5 years later, it was reveled that it was mistaken vengance by the Good Jon, the only person that has died at that Jon's hands. We didn't know at first what would spawn one of the most pacifist people in the world to kill, as as she said in her 2009 interview. "I had the wrong Ritter. What started this whole ordeal was that one of them offed Evil Jon. She had given up her life as the reaper, and me, her, and a few other people were living happily. When i found out one of them took her out, I knew I had to do something. I may have given up violence, but I was willing to make an exception. I took her armor, her rock-it launcher, and a single gnome, and set off. I got followed by of all people P. D. Shoot. That's when I knew I had to do this. P. D. would never take a risk like that, especially with her morals, and her True Health being so low from the adventures in the Mohave. Quite honestly I was surprised I didn't see Bacon with a gun." The rumor was at the time, that the wars started due to a lesser known, disgraced Ritter wanted to take the throne, and had planned to piggyback off of the remnants of Jonstantinople, a small colony state on the Orange Islands. The Ritters are still out there somewhere, as one of Gabriels daughters is alive, along with a son of Matthias, who has taken his mother's maiden name for protection. Ritter as a last name, on the other hand, was completely wiped out. Gabriel is considered Arceus, specifically in the 30 years before the battle between them and the "Lord of Salt", and their eventual loss to the Salt Lord."

"Welp.' Sponge said. "Saw that coming."

Vinny nodded. Giving that the room service was here, he got up while the show went to commercial. They had just got a pizza, and grabbed it, gave the bellhop a tip. After the bellhop left, there was a knock on the door, not a doorbell ring.

"Who is it?!" Vinny yelled/asked.

"Oh you know!" The being outside said.

"Hold on." Vinny said. "Sis? Is that you?"

The being sighed. "Nope. I've brought a few people. Wonder who got three."

Vinny opened the door. It wasn't Limes. It was in fact Aradia, Two Faced, Snow Stevens and Jon Sawyer. Snow was Dusk's sister, and presently possesses a Ditto. Jon Sawyer is a resident of Jonstatinople.

"Thought we could watch together. That okay?" Aradia said.

"Well if Two Faced knows you guys." Vinny said. "Sponge."

"Fine I guess..." Sponge said. The quartet came in, and the six of them began to watch, to see who had landed that coveted third spot. Pretty much everyone ranked Blue in second and Red in first, but third was always the hot seat.

"Any of you guys like pepperoni?" Vinny asked.

Everyone agreed, though Snow seemed a bit hesitant to agree.

"How's the new body?" Sponge asked, curious. "That part of why you're unsure."

"Yeah..." Snow said. "I've never had pepperoni in this body!"

"How long have you have it?" Jon asked.

"Three weeks!" Snow yelled. She was rather peppy, quite unlike Sponge.

"Yeah." Aradia said. "I do remember not having a proper body. That sucked. Though all the robots was kinda cool."

"Well you talked about the soulbots on the way here, didn't ya!" Snow yelled.

"Yeah." Two Faced said, seeming like she didn't shut up about it. "Well the show's back on!"

"And welcome back!" Rock Savage yelled to the cheering crowd. "And this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The big jump, the person, Pokemon, troll, that bumped the Gabriel/Vine rivalry down a rank, Jonstantinople resident..."

Rock paused for dramatic effect this time.

"Nuka-Girl!" Rock yelled. "Minnie, giving the opening of Nuka-World on formerly Aliosan lands, has notably surpassed the Ritter clan and put Jonstantinople as the greatest of the founded regions. She lacked the nobility of her enemy, and the world experience, Jonstantinople only founded in 2002. But boy, in those 14 years, has Jonstantinople done some great things. From tiny reigon with a population of barely 10, to a sprawling metropolis, with a population of 340."

"Yeah. It's not very full yet." Cherry commented.

"Regardless, it's big, bustling, and just a mixture of heavyweights such as P. D. Shoot, Jon Sawyer, Bacon, Minnie, who goes by Nuka-Girl, and for a single point, even Good Jon, took on and lead two coups against the Ritters, and in one case, back-stabbed the putschists, and took the lands for themselves. And not only that, Nuka-Girl rebuilt a region from scratch, dealt with the Nordic natives, and liberated the small opposition that had mounted on the island from tribes, and gave them jobs at Nuka-World, an amusement park from her world that she loved so much that she just couldn't help to build one here. She's even got a museum, not in the original, of how each of the Jonstantinople residents arrived in this world, and Evil Jon's beloved gnomes. The group also founded Clairethage III, we don't what happened to one and two. They said two was a planetary government, though so was allegedly Alternia, and we don't believe that. Nuka-Girl is considered the Zygarde of the humans, having brought order to the Xerneas and Yveltal of the humans, Good Jon and Evil Jon."

Jon Sawyer smiled. Nice to see one of their own on the list, especially that high on it.

"Shocker to see her." Aradia said.

"Yup!" Snow yelled, grabbing a slice of pizza, having been previously distracted by the show. Sponge had already grabbed one, and was midway through it.

"So Walrus is on his flight back." Two Faced said. "You think he's okay?"

"Sure as Smeg." Vinny said. 'If you were that worried, why'd you stay Sponge?"

"Because." Sponge said. "If something bad happens, we should fight together. Me and you. Just like the good ol' days."

"Guess so." Vinny said. "You three going to help?" Vinny asked Aradia, Jon Sawyer, and Snow.

"No." Snow said. "I'm headed back this morning."

"Guess so." Jon Sawyer said. "Vatinius has it covered in Jonstantinople."

"It's not like I don't have time." Aradia said, pointing finger guns at snow, due to the time-travel joke. Snow did them back.

Two Faced already had plans to be there, but she said yes anyways.

Aradia decided to suggest to change the channel, as everyone knew that the top 2 would be Red and Blue, which founded the modern trainer system. Everyone but Sponge agreed, and giving that was a 5-1 vote, Aradia turned on the show that was on that night, a medical drama called Hotline Ambulance, while they ate. After they were done, Aradia turned off the TV.

"See you tomorrow!" Snow yelled before going out. Two Faced and Aradia followed her. Jon Sawyer was the last to leave.

"Best of luck to you." Jon Sawyer said. "You'll need it."

"Okay." Vinny said. "Thanks."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that monster of a chapter is over. Don't know how it got _that_ long. Anyways, next chapter will be shorter.**


	3. The Reckoning Beings

**A/N: Don't own Pokemon(Nintendo?) or Homestuck(Andrew Hussie) or JonTron(Jon Jafari) or anything else mentioned in the story(The fourth and probably final will be Jessie(Disney)). Tomodachi Life is owned by Nintendo/Game Freak/Whoever, and any of Vinny's Tomodachi Life Charecters are owned by Vinny(Vincent Pastapizza). Anything else goes to its rightful owners. Gabe as an OC is Glaceonfan's, got permission. Also, I lost the piece of paper the layout was on.**

 **Gonna be using that T-rating for descriptions of violence, and mild language**

 **EDIT(3/5/2018): Chris and Jake are Scottish, not Scandinavian. Whoops.**

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

* * *

Vinny was awoken by a knock on the door.

"Vinny!" The voice yelled.

"Aradia..." Vinny yelled. "Breakfast was..."

Vinny stopped to look at the alarm clock. It was 6:15 AM.

"Supposed to be at 8." Vinny said.

The voice sighed, and asked if she could come in.

"Sure I guess..." Vinny said. "I'll get Sponge up if you want to go now..."

Right as Vinny nudged up Sponge, 'Aradia' walked in.

This was not Aradia, it was Limes! What a happy surprise!

"Limes?" Vinny asked. "You look different..."

"I evolved!" Limes yelled. "Thought I could level some in case you made it this far and I could help!"

"Why?.." Sponge asked, barely awake.

"Since I never fought in the Jahn wars!" Limes yelled.

"You can help the Pokemon inbetween battling I guess." Vinny said. Vinny got out of bed, giving that he was comfortable with Limes seeing his pajamas, ones designed after Egoraptor's Steve II.

Limes giggled a bit.

Vinny ignored this, and went to change, changing into jeans and a white t-shirt with a Vineshroom on. Didn't want this battle being formal.

"And that battle's at 9. You should be getting ready for battle at 8." Limes said, speaking through the door to the bathroom.

"Oh." Vinny said. 'Right. I'll have to cancel."

Vinny walked over to the phone and called Aradia's room phone. She was still asleep, and didn't pick up.

Never mind then. He'll have to call later.

"So how have you been?" Vinny said.

"Good!" Limes said. "I got to meet Tavros!"

"Good for you." Vinny said. "Aradia promised me breakfast when I won."

"Good for you." Limes said, not liking her brother one-upping her like that. "How come you look younger too?"

"Yeah... Ninetails got me. A little bit anyways." Limes was about 30 now, while Vinny was pushing 50. Sponge was even older, at about 60.

"Just a little bit I guess." Vinny said. Vinny felt reminded of when he was that young. He felt sad. Gabriel had barely lived to be 52, and who knows, someone might kill him to be symbolic. He may have only 2 years and change left before entering the spectral realm. Some ghosts don't do that though, as you have to be at peace in the world to do that. For example, the Lord of Salt will only be a peace in a world that can live on without Arceus, and Gabriel will only be at peace when everyone else is.

"I've gotta win this." Vinny said. "This may be my last chance."

Vinny put on his jacket, and headed off. Limes chased after him, as Sponge was barely up.

"Where you going!" Limes asked.

"I've gotta do one last training. I'm getting my Pokemon. And a cup of Joe." Vinny replied.

"I'll get you the coffee!" Limes said. "I'll meet you at the Pokemon Spa!" Limes ran off.

Vinny marched through the halls, as the memories of Yveltal's hands went through him. Southbird, Bonzi, Seabiscut, Vineschnoz, Gabe, Evil Jon, even the news that came at his young age of the death of Red. He kept going. He may be mortal, but this was his moment. And he was going to live it.

Vinny decided to take the stairs as Limes ordered the coffee with just sugar and a plain creamer. She took the coffee when it was served and rushed towards the Pokemon Spa.

Vinny soon arrived, right before Limes did. Vinny registered himself and Limes, and went in to see his Pokemon on a roster, and began to pick his six.

The first of his six was his Amoongus, his Vineshroom, being male.

The second was a Unfezant, also male.

A female Vaporeon was his third pick, a shiny.

His fourth came to a Raticate, a female as well.

A fifth Pokemon came of Goodra, a female.

The final Pokemon was a female Glaceon.

With his team in order, and all freshened up, Vinny walked up to the tournament computer, and set his status to _READY_. Ash had done the same, and all they had to do was wait. The crowds had already arrived, and Vinny knew that this was his shot. Ash was considered a favorite to pass into third, or even second. With just a little hour to go, Vinny was ran into by Limes.

"You really ready for this?" Limes said.

Vinny nodded.

"Well then." Limes said. "I'll be here for you.

8:15 came, and they stood together.

8:30, and Sponge had joined the fray.

By 8:45, Two Faced and Alpaca, along with Jocelyn had arrived.

And by that fateful entrance at 9:00 AM, Limes, Sponge, Two Faced, Alpaca, Jocelyn, and Jon Sawyer who had come to cheer Vinny on because he had nothing better to do. Aradia had also flew in, as promised, carrying the flag of Vriska, the flag of the Anti-Arcenians. It wasn't exactly a battle with the Pokegods, but it may as well be.

"And welcome!" The announcers said. "This is the 2016 Pokemon World Championships!"

"I'm Chris." The first one said, thinner than the second.

"And I'm Jake." The second one said, a bit smaller than the first. Both were Caucasian males, of Scottish variety though. "And boy do we have the match for you. The man of the Pokegods, Ash Ketchum, is battling the will of the people, Vine Sauce. This is the first time in a long time a battle between top tens has occurred, and a rank or two may be at stake here. We'll start with the man of the Pokegods, as the Pokegods will it so. Please welcome the main man, and the young kid, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash walked out. There was a mix of cheers and boos, notably due to the Anti-Arcenians.

"And on the other end of the spectrum, an Anti-Arcenian subject of worship that doesn't like his holy status, and a man of the small islands, and an older person, Vine Sauce!"

Again, a mix of cheers and boos, but almost the exact opposite of people,though maybe a few more cheers due to his crowd.

Vinny let out his Pokemon, and Ash let out his Pikachu. He had five others just in case, but normally, Pikachu there was the only one needed. Pikachu was evolved by force by a rabid fan early in their career, so Pikachu was actually a Raichu. Nobody seemed to acknowledge this, as this was her trigger for rage.

Vinny started with his Raticate, giving her claws could get the opening hit in, as this was what Vinny really needed. Little did he know, Ash had a trick up his sleeve.

Ash took off his hat, much to the shock of the audience, and pointed his finger in the air. A bolt of dark lightning shot down, and went through him, a black smoke going around the ring. This would have simply choked out Vinny, crushing the destined opposition, as this was probably the final battle, a blessing of the specters came towards Vinny, allowing him and his allies to breathe the smog, and Vinny and his Pokemon to see through it. The Salt Lord himself rushed down, as he could tell the gods were pissed. Really pissed. He quickly possesed Vinny, took his five Pokemon that were out back into their Pokeballs, and left Raticate to cover, dashing.

Aradia flew up to see what was going on. The smog was drifting to the center of the ring. Aradia jumped back in time, to get some allies.

While Aradia was doing that, Jon Sawyer took arms, and began firing at the trainer of smog. Being smog, this had no effect. Jon Sawyer eventually retreated, and so did the rest of them.

* * *

 **Back in time, 1 day...**

* * *

Aradia had made it back to Alternia, leaving one-day ago her to board the plane. She had run off, and flew towards John's house. When she arrived, she went in the door.

"John!" Aradia yelled.

"What is it?" John asked. "Wait. Didn't you just leave?"

"Yeah." Aradia yelled. "But I came from the future. I need you."

"Why?" John asked.

"Ketchum's doing some weird smoggy things and I thought a windy thing would clear that up." Aradia said.

"Probably." John said. "Well what are we waiting for."

"Actually you can zap me and other people, so we have all day." Aradia said.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

* * *

"Ready?" Aradia asked.

"Yeah." John said, having recruited Jade, Kanaya and Rose to their cause.

"Jade?"

"Woof woof." Jade said playfully, referencing her fusion with Becquerel all those years ago.

Rose and Kanaya nodded in unison.

The quintet took hands, and John zapped everyone to the site of the battle.

* * *

 **Present Day, December 30th, 2016**

* * *

"I'm back!" Aradia yelled. Jon Sawyer at this point was just retreating, and the Lord of Salt had just forfeited Vinny.

"Ash..." Chris said in the announcer box after 'Vinny' had dropped out. "Stop please."

Ash seemed to, as a mix of that and a windy thing on the part of John revealed his new form, an anthropomorphic Zygarde.

"Egbert." The newly formed being said. "I swear to Arceus you get in everyone's way."

"I have to concede that point." Jake said. "You do tend to intervene."

"Bring it." Aradia said.

"You really want to this?" Ash said, in his new booming deep voice.

Aradia smirked.

"Fine." Ash said. "Let's start this."

Right as he said that, Vinny's Raticate went for a surprise attack. The shink of her claws was enough to reveal her, however, and Ash ducked and grabbed her.

"You want to see what I do to beings that go against me?" Ash said.

Aradia dived, trying to save the poor Raticate. Ash put a shockwave towards Aradia, and a slimy substance towards the Raticate. Aradia was flipped in the air a little bit, as the slime smothered the Raticate. Just for good measure, Ash sent Aradia down, her slamming into the sand that was the battlefield.

Kanaya was enraged by this, and put on her lipstick before flipping it to a chainsaw, rushing towards the Zygarde with Rainbow-Drinker speed. Right as the same blast that went off that hit Aradia, Kanaya slid, going under, and hitting Ash with a blow to the leg. This had no effect on Ketchum, as he has the same slimy viscosity as the stuff that had afflicted Raticate.

"Okay why does everyone have to be so powerful everything to everyone else is a one hit kill move." Jake said, Chris having dashed. "I swear, everything's a mismatch nowadays."

A blast went at Kanaya, this time enraging Lalonde.

"Maryam." Ash said, laughing evilly. "I thought you were better than this."

John was too intended on seeing if Aradia was okay to see what happened to Kanaya. Not only was Aradia out cold, she had managed to be turned into a Celebi. Not only that, she was a feral one too.

"Really." Jake commented. "I get to be the one announcing the reckoning."

"I could do it." Ash said.

Jake shrugged. 'Mind if I pop in this battle?"

"Uh..." John said, examining Aradia. "Sure?"

Jake began to grab a few things from the announcer desk, and pushed a button. "Well then. Prepare for..."

A transformation and outfit change began to ensue. He started out with a light padded armor, colored red, with a gold metal circle on the breastplate. A red cloth pant also came along.

He also gained fur, signs that he was becoming a being of power. His transformation was quick soon after, leaving him as an anthropomorphic Ninetails, in an armor.

"The Golden Horde!" Jake jumped out of the announcer box, and the parties watched as he landed. A cloud of dust was kicked up.

John tended to the new Celebi, Aradia, while the newly turned feral Raticate was whimpering.

The audience was too shocked to do anything.

Jake sensed that something bad was going to happen. Didn't know what though.

"I suggest you leave while you can!" Jake said. "The reckoning is upon us! I swear if Gabriel's ghost comes down." He said that last part so only Ash and him could hear, him thinking out loud.

"And what's the Master of Specters to be worried about a single Ghost?"

"Because The Lord of Salt dashed with Vinny." Jake said. "Maybe I can't wrangle them like I used to."

"Maybe so." Ash said. "Want to find out."

"Just covering now." Jake said, lifting his fist in the air. "Victor of the East! Victor of the West! I summon thee to defend these people!" Two spirits came down, ghosts of a different time. These summons were passed down from his father, who could summon the friends of his grandfather.

"What is it?" The Victor of the East said. "Another battle? I'm ready."

"We should go a bit easy on this. Maybe just supporting a side with aid?" The Victor of the West said.

"We've gotta cover these civilians." Jake said.

"I could zap them out!" John yelled.

"Then do that!" Jake said.

The Victor of the East could tell Jake wanted a distraction. The Victor of the West followed in, as the flew circles around Ketchum. Ketchum swatted at these two.

John began a bit of his zapping, taking two or three audience members out at a time. He started with more star-like people, such as the Vinelanders watching, and more famous trainers that could actually pose any threat to the new threat upon them.

Ash then struck the Victor of the East, with a beam that would affect a ghost. This did not affect the Victor of the East as much as Aradia and Raticate, as due to his status as a summon of the Golden Horde, he had a resistance to the transformer magics. This left the Victor of the East as a humanoid Dragonair.

The Victor of the East laughed. "You really think I'd go that easily? If anything, you've made me more powerful."

Ash seemed upsetted by this.

Ash decided to cut to the chase, and floated in the air with the black smoke going down from his legs.

The Victor of the West seemed scared. "Should we retreat?"

"No." Jake said. "We've gotta do this."

The Victor of the West sighed, and went at Ash, tricking him into another blast.

"Okay." Jake said. "I summon thee! The Empress and The Long-Haired Noble!"

The two ghosts came down.

"What is it now?" The Long-Haired Noble asked, with a bit of a tone in his voice.

"Rush at him!" The Golden Horde yelled.

"Why?" The Empress asked with a smirk. "To get hit?"

Jake whispered, explaining that a hit from him would actually benefit them.

The Long-Haired Noble rushed at the legendary, taking another hit. He took Glaceon as his Pokemon. The Victor of the West was even more worried.

"Fine." Jake said. "I retract the Victor of the West."

And just to replace him, without command, The Nut had been summoned, attacking from the back as the Empress took the offensive from the front. Ash hit them both, one blast from each hand.

Jake smirked, watching The Nut take the form of a Delcatty, while The Empress took Froslass as her patron Pokemon.

"You're a true trainer now Jake." Ash said.

"Oh I'm not done." Jake commented. "Cavalry, Sunbeam, Befriender, and Mage, come on down."

The four ghosts appeared. The Cavalry rushed at Ash without delay, and The Sunbeam and The Mage rushed after. The Befriender knew to stay back, and was unsummoned. The Cavalry was approprietly assigned a Rapidash form, while The Mage was assigned Mismagius. The Sunbeam was assigned Venusaur.

The Golden Horde and his 7 ghosts, The Mage, The Nut, The Long-Haired Noble, The Victor of the East, The Empress, The Sunbeam, and The Cavalry stood with each other.

"Seven?" Ash said. "Isn't the maximum 6?"

"Well if this is the reckoning..." Jake said. "Then aren't the rules out?"

Ash smirked. "I guess I'll give you that one. So you want to throw away any more of your ghosts?"

"I'll summon the Unlucky, the Barreled, and the Elder if you want." Jake said, proceeding to do so.

"Oh no." The Elder said. "This is the end of the epoch."

"Yes it is." Jake said. "And I think it's either me or that Vinny guy that's destined to lose."

"Lose?" The Unlucky said.

"Yup." Jake replied. "Though maybe we can win. We do have the Salt Lord on side."

"The Lord of Salt?" Ash said, seeming to be shocked.

Jake nodded.

"How?" Ash said. "Arceus annihilated him!"

"Spectral summoning." Jake replied.

"Oh right." Ash said. "That's you..."

The summoned trio rushed at Ash. The Elder managed to escape the blasts, possessing Ketchum. The Barreled ended up with a Liepard. The Unlucky, keeping with his bad luck, ended up with Gardevoir. He was still a he, however, as contrary to popular belief, Gallade is the male-exclusive, not Gardevior being the female-exclusive.

Meanwhile, Vinny, or rather the Salt Lord possessed Vinny, was running. He had met up with the rest of his team, minus Aradia. Ash then ejected The Elder, who had gained an immunity to transformation via possession, unless he chose otherwise.

At this point, having assessed the situation, Rose dived towards her honey, Kanaya, now an Absol.

"What have you done." Rose said sternly, standing up.

"My duty as a soldier of Arceus." Ash said. "The reign of humans is over. Had it not been for that twerp Egbert, I would have been a feral."

"She was a troll." Rose replied. "What did she have to do with this."

"I'm not going to let some Jade blood take me on." Ash said. "Send me your Fuchsia blooded troll. She shall battle me."

"And what do you want from nice ol' Feferi!" John yelled.

"She is the highest. Defeat her, and the rest shall follow." Ash replied.

"And how do you know that is true?" Rose said. "Alternia is not the Beforus you may know."

"And how is this Alternia the same as yours?" Ash asked.

"It was the same, just more peaceful. Rebellions of the lower castes were common on my Alternia." Rose said. " _Our_ Alternia."

"Your Alternia?" Ash said, laughing. "You're a human."

"Yeah but I married into it." Rose said.

Ash snorted a bit.

"It is true." John said. "And like everyone there except me, she's homosexual."

"Also true." Rose said. "As you may put it, 'hella gay'."

"Okay." Ash said. "So I'm defeating a windy twerp and a so-called 'hella gay' who is married to an Absol."

At this point, Dave appeared, having walked here and traveled back in time.

"Hey." Dave said.

"So are we just going to have a cool battle?" Jake asked. "Or is this a 'Coming Out' Party?"

"The latter.' Rose said. "John?"

"I am not a homosexual!" John yelled, angered by this.

"You not fine with gays?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I hate it when I'm called one!" John yelled.

Dave floated around some.

Rose decided to pick up Absol Kanaya, and leave, not alerting Ketchum. This left Dave, John, and Jake, no-one in any shape to take on anyone else.

"Well, that's my cue." Jake said, running off. "I'm straight by the way!"

Ash tried firing a transformatory bolt at Jake, but as he had recently transformed himself, this didn't work, along with his natural resistance to it.

John then zapped out, leaving Dave.

"Sup." Dave said.

Ash was having none of this, trying to go at Dave.

Dave saw this as his cue to leave, going back, to appear when he felt like it.

This left Ash alone in the stadium. Most of Vinny's fans had left, and about three dozen of Ash's fans had also bailed. Ash decided to spread out a thick smog, which would serve as the transformation agent for the stadium. This caused much more panic in the stands, however. People tried to escape, and Ash wasn't quite powerful enough to stop it, as he had not turned enough souls to have the power of shielding.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

* * *

Vinny, having been possessed by the Lord of Salt, had managed to escape from Ash. The Salt Lord had unpossessed Vinny, and dispersed before he could catch sight of what was going on.

"Huh?" Vinny said, having his five Pokemon on him, in Pokeballs.

"Wait!" Vinny yelled, reminded of the events that happened, along with the fact that he had a battle to do. He then felt a note on his head, which he picked up and read aloud.

"Dear Vine," The note said. "I took you out of there because it was dangerous, and you may be the chosen one. Wouldn't want you picked off that early."

"Huh." Vinny said as he continued reading.

"You try to defend. Regards, The Lord of Salt."

"Hold on." Vinny said. "He's alive?"

"P.S." The note said, as Vinny read it. "I'm a ghost, so I'm not technically alive."

'Ah." Vinny said. "That's what explains it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

The council of legendaries had met on this occasion to commemorate the reckoning.

"Well who could be the chosen one out of them?" Dialga asked.

Arceus, the leader of this council, responded unsure. "It's either John, Rose, Dave, Jake, Aradia, Jon Sawyer, Sponge, Alpaca, or Vinny.'

A Mew, representing the Mews on this occasion, raised her paw.

"Yes Mew?" Arceus said.

"Technically it's the Golden Horde now. He did his whole transformy bit." Mew said.

"And we can expect some Vineland resistance." Articuno said.

"Not to mention Jonstantinople." Genesect commented.

"There's also those married-out Ritters." Virizion commented.

"How are the Tapus?" Moltres asked.

Tapu Fini, who represented the Tapus at the moment, responded. "Tapu Koko's a bit sick. I think it's just a cold."

"Ah." Moltres responded with.

"How are we going to combat these possible chosen ones?" Regice asked.

"Well for Jon Sawyer, Sponge, Alpaca, and Vinny," Arceus said. "We just let the chips fall. They're just mortals."

"I think we could do the thing that would set the Golden Horde back the most." Mew said.

"And what would that be?" Arceus asked.

"I don't care as long as you take out Aradia." Celebi said.

"Well we give them a kid." Mew said. "We all knew how occupied Virizion was with Keldeo."

"Hey!" Keldeo yelled.

"It is true." Cobalion said. "You did take a long time to be a functioning council member."

Keldeo sighed, knowing Cobalion was right.

"Deal." Arceus said. "Will this work for the others?"

"We don't want to go overboard." Mew said. "As Cobalion said, Keldeo did become a functioning council member."

"Rose is also dealing with Kanaya right now." Mesprit said. "She'll be out of it for a while."

"And John?" Cresslia asked.

"You could just teleport transform him.' Arceus commented.

"I could chase Dave." Palkia commented.

"Deal then." Arceus said. "We-"

"Wait!" Mew interrupted. "I want to say something else."

"What now?" Arceus said intrigued. Mew never interrupted unless it was important.

"We make it a transformation victim." Mew said. "That'll make it more complicated."

"I could memory wipe the thing." Uxie said.

"But not too much." Mew said. "Just enough to make it so they know they were human, but nothing else."

Giratina pitched in their two cents now. "You know what would be really evil? Genderbending the thing."

Arceus laughed. "What a brilliant idea!"

"We give the Golden Horde a daughter!" Articuno shouted.

"That'll tangle him up until much after it'll be too late!" Mew yelled.

"So that's the plan." Arceus said. "We send legendaries after Dave and John, Give Jake a daughter, and leave everyone else be, as they won't pose a real threat."

There was a consensus to that.

"That's the plan then." Arceus said. "Now to execute it."

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3 done. It's a bit shorter than the previous one, but it's long enough I guess.**


	4. A Few Introductions

**A/N: Don't own Pokemon(Nintendo?) or Homestuck(Andrew Hussie) or JonTron(Jon Jafari) or anything else mentioned in the story(The fourth and probably final will be Jessie(Disney)). Tomodachi Life is owned by Nintendo/Game Freak/Whoever, and any of Vinny's Tomodachi Life Charecters are owned by Vinny(Vincent Pastapizza). Anything else goes to its rightful owners. Gabe as an OC is Glaceonfan's, got permission.**

 **Gonna be using that T-rating for descriptions of violence, and mild language**

* * *

Jake, having managed to escape from the Ketchum Reckoning, was currently out on the routes, now out of town. He had decided to summon The Long-Haired Noble to assess the situation.

"Everything's clear here." He said. "Except why we got transformed. That's a bit fuzzy."

Jake agreed to that.

The Victor of the West then popped up, trying to explain.

"You see." The Western Victor said. "You're slightly more powerful like that, and Ash hasn't realized that yet."

"Ah." The Long-Haired Noble said. "That's pretty good to know."

The Victor of the West began to jot notes down, when the trio heard a yelp.

"Wonder what that was." The Long-Haired Noble said, perking up his new Glaceon ears.

'I guess we find out." Jake said, getting up. He took a slow walk over to the source of the yelp, summoning the Befriender to calm the situation.

"I hope they're okay." The Befriender said.

"Me too." Jake said.

When they arrived at the source of the yelp, they encountered a creature similar to Jake as the Golden Horde, but with white fur. She was with The Nut.

"Look what I found!" The Nut yelled.

"Oh Arceus there's more of them!" The female yelled, stumbling back.

"Oh don't worry!" The Befriender said, slowly approaching them. "We're not trying to scare you..."

"What are you doing here." Jake said, asking The Nut.

"I found a thing!" The Nut yelled.

The female whimpered.

"Oh hello." Jake said. "And who might you be?"

The female looked at herself, and looked at Jake.

"Y-you're kinda like me..." She said.

"A fine observation." The Victor of the West said sarcastically.

The female giggled a bit. "Guess I deserve that one."

"So." Jake said. "Who might you be?"

"Um..." The female said.

"Well that's a nice name!" The Nut said.

"You don't remember, do you." The Victor of the West said.

"N-no..." The female said.

"Well you're the Golden Horde." The Nut said. "So why not call her Mongolia?"

"That would be fitting..." Jake said. "But let's not call her that. But yeah, a proper name would fit there. You fine with that?"

"As long as it's not my nickname I guess." The female said.

"How about we call you Rya?" The Victor of the West said. "Short for Ryazan."

"None of the other Rus names would work like that." Jake said. "Rya it is?"

"Sure then." The female said. "Well until I remember my name anyways,"

"Well nice to meet you Rya." The Long-Haired Noble said. "That's Jake by the way."

"Yup." Jake said. "I'm actually in my Golden Horde form currently though. Call me Jake though."

"Okay Jake." Rya said.

"Well these are my Specters, well some of them, specifically The Victor of the West, The Nut, The Long-Haired Noble, and The Befriender." Jake said.

The Befriender nodded.

"Well nice to meet you guys," Rya said. "Are they all guys?"

"Well there's The Empress, but otherwise yes." The Victor of the West said.

"Okay." Rya said. "So um... What am I?"

"A humanoid Alolan-variety Vulpix." The Victor of the West said. "And what's wrong with that?"

"My heads a bit fuzzy and all..." Rya said. "I'm not so sure I'm supposed to be that..."

"Well I don't see the issue." The Victor of the West said. "If it was something that important, like form, you'd remember it."

"I guess..." Rya said. "So with that out of the way, _where_ am I?"

"In a field outside of a city." The Nut said.

"I want to say Fortree..." Jake said. 'Or was it Lilycove... Anyways, we're in Hoenn."

"Well thanks." Rya said.

"So what do we do about her?" The Long-Haired Noble asked, whispering.

"I don't know, but we can't leave her alone like this." The Befriender said.

"We could recruit her!" The Nut whisper-yelled.

"Okay..." Jake said.

At this point, The Scripter decided to make their presence known.

"Hello." The Scripter said. "And who are you?" He offered a hand to the Vulpix in front of him

"I-I'm Rya..." Rya said, taking The Scripters hand, rather shakily.

"Well hello Rya." The Scripter said. "I'm probably the second nicest ghost you can meet."

"Oh okay..." Rya said. Rya was still scared. She barely knew herself, and she was being haunted!

"Well then." The Victor of the West said. "She's better, but probably scared of ghosts."

Rya slowly got onto her feet. "So uh... What's going on?"

"The world's ending." Jake said.

"Yup!" The Nut yelled.

"I have to say he's right in this one." The Victor of the West said. "It's the end of times, and you've got here just in time to see the show."

Rya seemed scared. Well, more scared than previously.

"We're gonna try and stop it if it's any consolation." The Befriender said.

The Scripter nodded.

"You in?" The Victor of the West asked.

Rya nodded slightly. "Front r-row seats I guess..."

The Victor of the West gave her a small pat on the head. "Good. Now we should go."

"Also, Happy New Year." Jake said.

"Uh..." Rya said. "Thanks?"

Jake and Rya ran off, followed by Jake's Scepters.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Alpaca!" Vinny yelled, not knowing where anyone was. "Sponge!" They had been dispersed in the ongoing panic.

Suddenly, Jade Harley teleported in, in a flash of green light.

'Vinny?" Jade asked, seeing him.

"Two-" Vinny yelled, interrupted by Jade. "Who's there?"

"It's Jade." Jade said.

Just at that moment, Glaceon popped out of her Pokeball, as did the Vineshroom.

"How'd we end up?" The Amoongus asked.

"Pretty badly." Jade said. "We've lost, what, six, seven hundred people? Not to mention Rose is out of it for a while."

"I meant our team, but yeah..." Vinny said. "That's bad..."

Jade nodded.

"But pretty much just your Raticate and Kanaya were transformed that I think you were asking about." Jade said.

Vinny nodded. "That's... Not as bad."

The Amoongus seemed saddened.

"Where should we go?" Vinny asked.

"There are plenty of places we could go..." Jade said. "Alternian Sinnoh, Jonstantinople, Nuka-World, Vineland, shall I continue?"

"Nah." Glaceon said.

"Wait there's Alternia proper." Jade said.

"So where do we think we should go?" Vinny asked.

"I'd say we both go home, fortify. I'll warp you to Vineland. I'll do the same to your friends if I find them."

"Okay!" Glaceon said.

Vinny only nodded.

Jade warped them one at a time back to Vineland, starting with Vinny.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Jonstantinople..._

* * *

"Hey... uh..." Julianus Vatinius said to Good Jon, referred to by Jon by characters, called Good Jon by the story to differentiate from all the other Jons, who was mourning at Evil Jon's grave at the moment.

Good Jon sighed. She was with the BritAnti Spaniel, Evil Jon's old sidekick, a Arcanine. Just like in the Capital Wasteland, the BritAnti Spaniel caused Evil Jon to consider giving up her life of killing, though the Capital's BritAnti Spaniel died before she went along with it, enraging this Evil Jon, vowing revenge against the Wasteland. This Arcanine, however, was still alive.

"Hello Mr. Vatinius." BritAnti spaniel said. "Jon's a bit busy."

"And you're not?" Julianus asked.

BritAnti Spaniel shook her head.

"Why not?" Julianus said. "Weren't you Evil Jon's partner?"

BritAnti Spaniel nodded.

Julianus was confused. Did this Arcanine really not feel for her partner in crime?

BritAnti Spaniel played with her tail. "You'd love having a tail Mr. Vatinius!"

"Maybe." Julianus said. "I met plenty of things with tails in my day."

BritAnti Spaniel barked with excitement. She loved things with tails. Julianus Vatinius, on the otherhand, was thinking, remembering the "bug people" and the "ducks", two species from his time in Space Rome.

Good Jon eventually noticed Julianus, saying hello.

"Hello Jon." Julianus said. "Still feel bad?"

Jon sighed, nodding slightly.

"You just had the wrong person." Julianus said. "It's not like they didn't get their justice anyways..."

"I know." Good Jon said. "But I made an exception to the _right_ person."

Julianus seemed a bit confused, but Good Jon was often a curious girl. Well, besides the fact that she's a girl named Jon. That's actually pretty common in Jonstantinople.

"Well you done mourning Jon?!" BritAnti Spaniel asked, peppy as the pup she was.

Good Jon nodded, causing BritAnti Spaniel to become quite happy.

"What now then!?" BritAnti Spaniel replied, wagging her tail.

Good Jon shrugged.

"So um..." Julianus said. "Jon?"

"Yes?" Good Jon said.

"That Pokemon thing happened that Steve was talking about?" Julianus said. "That's happening."

"Ah." Good Jon said. "That's not good."

"Nope!" BritAnti Spaniel replied.

"Well..." Julianus replied. "Guess I'll go warn the other citizens."

"Yeah..." Good Jon said. "You go do that."

Good Jon got up, and went on here way, followed by BritAnti Spaniel. Julianus also went on his way, to warn the residents of Jonstantinople about the reckoning that was going on presently.


End file.
